Reason
by SnowBum KyuDevil
Summary: Semua terjadi untuk sebuah alasan dan alasan Kibum menghilang adalah… Hint!SiBum. Oneshot.


Reason

Cast: Kibum and Super Junior members

Genre: Romance, Brothership

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Cerita ini milik saya dan sebagian besar hanyalah khayalan jadi jangan menganggap serius isinya. Karena karangan tidak selalu berdasar pada kenyataan.

Summary: Semua terjadi untuk sebuah alasan dan alasan Kibum menghilang adalah…

**WARN! Banyak kilas balik dan semua hanya di tandai tahun, jadi lebih teliti ya bacanya hehehe**

.

.

.

**06 Februari 2014, Apartement Kibum**

Kibum baru saja terbangun, terlonjak dengan alarm yang dibuatnya sendiri. Mengutuk bagaimana Yoo Youngjin menyiptakan lagu sekeras Hey! yang bodohnya malah dijadikannya sebagai alarm. Kibum menoleh melihat kalender duduk di mejanya, tak ada yang spesial di hari ini ataupun besok. Jika tidak syuting maka kegiatannya hanyalah berdiam diri di _apartement_nya yang sepi, maklum saja Kibum tinggal sendiri sementara kedua orang tuanya dan adiknya tinggal di Los Angeles.

Di saat kesepian seperti ini pikirannya malah melayang ke masa lampau. Kibum kecil adalah seorang yang cukup riang, dia bukan seorang pendiam seperti yang selama ini dikira orang luar, hanya saja SM mengubahnya. Kibum diajarkan untuk menjadi seorang yang dingin dan misterius untuk memikat hati para wanita terutama yang lebih tua darinya.

Kibum tidak pernah menduga bahwa otaknya yang pintar malah disia-siakannya untuk berlatih menjadi penyanyi tapi ia punya impian lain. Mimpi menjadi seorang aktor.

**2004, Aula Gedung SM Ent.**

Semua murid pria berkumpul di aula yang cukup besar, mereka bukan murid sekolah menengah meski umur mereka masih muda, mereka adalah murid sebuah agensi besar di Korea, SM Entertainment.

"Kalian semua adalah sisa bentukan DBSK!" para anggota _trainee_ menunduk dalam saat produser Lee mengatakan hal yang begitu menohok mereka, seorang di samping Kibum terutama, dia adalah Kim Jongwoon, seorang yang nyaris saja menjadi salah satu anggota DBSK.

"Tapi aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kalian! Bagaimanapun… aku sudah menginvestasikan begitu banyak pada kalian, jadi kalian berisaplah untuk debut dalam grup baruku, tahun depan!" ucapan Lee Sooman kontan saja membuat jantung semua remaja itu berdegup kencang.

"Sajangnim, bukankah aku ini akan menjadi aktor?" tanya Kibum gugup, ia satu-satunya yang menginterupsi perkataan bos besar itu, tentu saja sekarang semua orang menatapnya. Tapi yang dikatakan Kibum ada benarnya juga, dia memang datang untuk menjadi aktor, bahkan dia sudah punya beberapa iklan dan akan segera tampil bersama Kim Heechul di sebuah acara televisi.

"Tentu saja… tapi nanti setelah kau berhasil debut sebagai idola dan namamu di kenal oleh masyarakat luas!" jawaban yang sungguh membuat siapapun merasa diremehkan tapi tidak dengan Kibum, bocah yang berusia paling muda di antara semuanya itu malah merasa tertantang, dengan angkuhnya ia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Senyum itu membuat siapapun bergidik ngeri karenanya, bahkan sang _CEO_.

.

**06 Februari 2014, Apartement Kibum**

Kibum mengusap wajahnya, ia bangun dan melihat isi kulkasnya yang kosong, ia lupa berbelanja lagi. Kibum bukan seoorang yang kelewat sibuk jadi _manager_nya tak memanjakannya dengan melayani segala hal untuknya. Kibum tersenyum getir, tak ada ibu ataupun kakaknya yang selalu memperhatikannya lagi saat ia bangun. Kibum memang anak pertama tapi baginya _member_ Super Junior adalah saudara, bahkan lebih.

**2005, Meeting Room – SM Ent.**

Sebelas pria yang terpilih tengah duduk di ruang rapat dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Park Jungsoo yang tertua itu tersenyum dan memberikan kata-kata penenang, Kim Youngwoon bersenda gurau untuk menghilangkan ketegangan sementara Shin Donghee sibuk mengaggumi wajah Choi Siwon.

"Lucu sekali ya, kita ini hanya sisa dan terpaksa debut agar mereka tidak rugi…" gumam Lee Donghae entah kepada Kibum yang duduk di sebelah kanannya, Hangeng yang berada di sebelah kirinya atau pada siapa.

"Lebih parahnya kita disebut grup projek, mereka pikir kita ini bangunan apa?" sungut Heechul kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang menggantikan Kang Junyoung?" tanya Lee Hyukjae membuat semua orang menoleh ke arah Youngwoon.

"Kalian tahu aku temannya bukan berarti aku tahu siapa yang akan menggantikannya kan?" ujar Youngwoon sebal, semuanya tertawa mendengar kekesalan Youngwoon kecuali Shindong yang masih terus mengaggumi wajah Siwon.

"Apa kah ada yang dengan wajahku Shindong-_ssi_?" tanya Siwon heran.

"_Ne_? Apa kau operasi plastik?" tanya Shindong membuat yang lainnya menahan tawa. Shindong memang belum lama datang, baru beberapa bulan belakangan jadi wajar saja jika ia tidak begitu mengenal Siwon dan yang lainnya.

Siwon tersenyum maklum, "Aniya, wajahku alami, kau boleh tanyakan pada yang lainnya!" kata Siwon yakin, Shindong menoleh dan mendapat anggukan dari yang lain.

"Aku!" Heechul meletakkan tangannya di dada, "Kibummie, Hanggeng, Donghae, Youngwoon, Jongwoon, Hyukjae dan Sungmin juga alami!" kata Heechul bangga, Shindong menoleh ke arah Jungsoo, pria itu tersenyum kecut mengakui kekurangannya.

Cklek.

Sebelas kepala menoleh dengan kompak ke arah pintu, Lee Sooman masuk bersama beberapa pria di mana salah satunya mereka kenal sebagai pemenang _ChinChin_ _Festival_.

.

.

.

Itu dia, Kim Ryeowook namanya, seorang yang akan masuk sebagai _member_ tambahan sekaligus untuk membantu Jongwoon dan Sungmin memperkuat posisi vokal. Selain dia ada beberapa pria yang mereka kenal sebagia calon _manager_ mereka.

"Kalian akan debut dengan formasi 12 orang dan nama kalian adalah Super Junior 05!" ujar Sooman membuat kepala kedua belas muridnya dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan seputar angka "05" tersebut.

"Maaf Lee Sajangnim, apa arti dari nama kelompok kami?" tanya Sungmin penasaran, yang lain menganggukan kepala setuju dengan pertanyaannya.

"Itu karena kalian masih muda, debut setelah sebuah grup yang besar tapi juga akan menjadi besar dan kalian akan menggunakan sistem rotasi seperti _Morning_ _Musume_, mengerti maksudku?" Kibum meremas tanggannya, penjelasan sang bos lebih mirip dengan mimpi dan ambisi ketimbang arti.

"_Arraseumnida_, _gomawoyo_ _Sajangnim_!" kata Sungmin puas. Mereka sudah tahu soal sistem itu karena SM memang sudah membocorkannya ke media jadi buat apa ditanyakan. Mereka sudah menebak bahwa tahun depan nama grup akan menjadi "Super Junior 06" lalu "Super Junior 07" dan seterusnya.

**06 Februari 2014, Apartement Kibum**

Kibum tersenyum saat menemukan sebungkus ramyun di lemari makannya, buru-buru ia memasak ramyun itu. Sembari menunggu, pria yang mempunyai julukan Snow White itu meminum sekotak susu yang berada di kulkasnya. Lapar membuatnya tak tanggung-tanggung menghabiskan sekotak penuh susu.

Dulu Ryeowook atau _member_ lainnya yang akan menyiapakan makanan dan Kibum sebagai _member_ termuda bukannya membantu malah tinggal duduk manis dan menyantap saja. Kibum terkikik geli, menjadi yang termuda membuat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sering disuruh-suruh masak, Kyuhyun beruntung karena tragedi sungai Han maka para kakak tak lagi membiarkannya masak.

Kalau Kibum mana bisa disuruh, kerjaannya di _dorm_ hanya dia dan menggangu yang lain, kalau memaksa Kibum maka yang marah adalah Heechul. Kibum terkikik sekali lagi mengingat bagiamana Heechul begitu memanjakannya dulu.

.

.

.

**2005, Meeting Room – SM Ent.**

"Siapa yang tertua di antara kalian?" semuanya kecuali Shindong dan Ryeowook menoleh ke arah Jungsoo sementara yang dilirik tersenyum canggung kemudian mengacungkan tangan.

"_Naega_!" kata Jungsoo singkat.

"Kalian terlalu banyak jadi kupikir yang tertua saja yang jadi _leader_, bagaimana?" tanya Sooman yang malas memilah siapa yang pantas menjadi pemimpin, lagipula Jungsoo mempunyai aura pemimpin dalam dirinya.

"Oh? Eum _ne_, _Sajangnim_, saya siap jika _member_ yang lain juga setuju!" ujarnya, _member_ lain mengangguk setuju.

"Ku beritahu, tahun depan akan ada _member_ baru dan akan ada yang tersingkirkan!" kata Sooman membuat kedua belas muridnya menegang, "Donghee-_ssi_ kau lebih cocok jadi pelawak sebenarnya!" Shindong tersenyum kaku, namun ia sudah terbiasa dengan ejekan tentang fisiknya jadi tak seharusnya ia sakit hati.

"Siwon-_ssi_ kau terlalu tampan untuk menjadi idola, tertarik untuk menjadi aktor kah?" Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya, ia memandang Siwon lekat-lekat, benar sekali, Siwon sangat tampan dan lebih cocok mejadi aktor.

"Ku rasa aku akan menjadi keduanya _Sajangnim_!" kata Siwon yakin.

"Tentu saja karena kau akan menjadi _visual_!" kata Sooman bangga, "Heechul, Hangeng atau biasakan menjadi Hankyung mulai sekarang dan kau Kibum juga akan menjadi visual di belakang Siwon, tidak tertulis tapi diam-diam merebut hati penggemar, mengerti?"

"Berempat?" tanya Youngwoon.

"Kau merasa dirimu tampan seperti mereka berempat? Kurangi makanmu, baru akan menjadi tampan!" kata Sooman membuat Youngwoon membuang wajah kesal.

"Lalu?" tanya Kibum.

"Kalian adalah F4!" kata Sooman membuat Kibum tertawa begitu keras.

"_Sajangnim_ lucu sekali! Kau terlalu banyak membaca _manga_! Aku hanya mau bertanya apa aku yang akan dikeluarkan tahun depan dan akan menjadi aktor jika aku menjadi _visual_ seperti yang kau katakan?" semuanya terdiam mendengar suara Kibum yang meninggi. Dia memang yang termuda di ruangan ini tapi bukan berarti juga dia seorang yang pengecut.

**06 Februari 2014, Apartement Kibum**

Kibum menghirup harum makanan yang baru saja matang itu. Seperti orang Korea kebanyakan Kibum mengangkat pancinya ke meja untuk langsung menyantapnya dengan sumpit tanpa memindahkannya ke dalam mangkuk terlebih dahulu. Kibum memakan ramyunnya dengan lahap sekali, walau masih panas dan uapnya masih mengepul, Kibum terus saja makan. Seolah tidak takut kalau gigi putihnya yang berderet rapih itu menjadi rusak.

"Ah sedapnya!" ujarnya setelah meneguk air putih, tak lama setelah itu ponselnya bordering sangat keras, kali ini lagu O yang juga milik DBSK, Kibum entah kenapa jadi suka lagu berisik seperti itu belakangan ini.

**Heechul Hyung Calling**

Kibum sembari tersenyum mengangkat telepon tersebut, Heechul mengabarkan akan main ke _apartement_nya bersama Kyuhyun dan Kangin yang kebetulan sama-sama tidak mempunyai jadwal. Kibum menyetujuinya dengan sangat senang, tapi belum sempat puas berbincang ia merasa mual jadi dengan berat hati memutuskan sambungan telepon.

.

.

.

**2006, Dorminator Super Junior**

"Selamat datang!" Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, Kibum tersenyum ramah untuk menyambut kedatangannya meski sebelas pria lainnya malah menatap benci bahkan dengan jelas mengibarkan bendera permusuhan padanya.

"_Ne_?" Kibum tersenyum lagi, senyum pembunuh yang berhasil meluluhkan banyak gadis remaja yang menjadi fans Super Junior 05.

"Para _Hyung_ terbiasa dengan formasi 12, bukan berarti dia menolakmu, jangan takut! Kau adik mereka juga, _magnae_!" Kibum menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan, akhirnya ia mendapatkan seorang adik dalam kelompoknya, meskipun ia tidak merasa menjadi yang termuda tapi semua orang memperlakukannya seperti bayi dan membuatnya irish.

"Kau tidak membenciku seperti yang lainnya?" tanya Kyuhyun tak enak.

Kibum mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Tentu saja tidak! Aku justru berterimakasih karena kau telah datang! Tolong gantikan aku, jadilah _magnae_ yang baik, yang selalu diidamkan para _Hyung_!" Kibum tersenyum simpul dan melengos, Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung.

**06 Februari 2014, Apartement Kibum**

BRUK

Tubuh Kibum tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kamar mandi setelah ia memuntahkan makanannya. Kibum sudah sejak semalam tidak makan dan sekalinya makan malah tidak memperhatikan makanannya. Kibum memang sangat pintar, saking pintarnya sampai tidak memerika kode produksi susu dan ramyunnya terlebih dahulu. Padahal kedua makanan itu telah kadaluawarsa.

Setengah jam kemudian tubuhnya yang malang itu ditemukan Kyuhyun, untunglah Kibum membiarkan Heechul mengetahui _password_ kunci _apartement_nya. "Kibummie!" Kyuhyun berteriak dan segera menghampiri Kibum, diangkatnya tubuh Kibum dan diletakkannya di atas ranjang. Heechul dan Kangin yang mendengar teriakannya pun masuk ke dalam kamar Kibum.

"_Wae_ _gurae_?" pekik Heechul panik.

"Kenapa dia? Kenapa pingsan?" tanya Kangin tak kalah panik.

"Entahlah _Hyung_, aku menemukannya pingsan di kamar mandi, wajahnya pucat sekali… bagaimana ini _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Kibum memang seumuran dengannya dan mereka akrab sekali, bahkan seperti saudara kandung. Jadi wajar saja jika Kyuhyun merasa khawatir melihat Kibum yang pingsan di kamar mandinya.

"Lebih baik kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit _Hyung_, aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengannya!" Kangin mengusulkan.

"Kau gedong dia, aku ke bawah duluan untuk mengambil mobil, Kyuhyun kau hubungi rumah sakit terdekat ya!" perintah Heechul yang langsung dikerjakan kedua adiknya dengan patuh.

.

.

.

**2008, CEO's Room**

"Ini adalah Henry Lau, kalian harus menerimanya dengan baik! Aku tidak mau lagi mendengar cerita penolakan seperti saat Kyuhyun bergabung!" beberapa _member_ Super Junior memutar mata bosan, Kyuhyun tak bisa berkata apa-apa mana mungkin ia menolak Henry sementara dirinya sendiri adalah _member_ tambahan.

"Baiklah _Sajangnim_!" kata Leeteuk patuh, meski dalam hatinya ia protes besar, mau apalagi masa harus menunggu Henry kecelakaan seperti Kyuhyun dulu baru akan menerimanya, ia tidak sejahat itu.

"Aku akan memasukannya ke dalam album kedua kalian sebagai pemain biola tapi dia belum akan bernyanyi, mungkin pada album berikutnya saja. Karena album kedua ini akan menjadi album perpisahan kalian dengan Kibum!" ujar Sooman membuat semua _member_ Super Junior melotot kaget.

Kibum hanya tersenyum, dia bersikap sangat tenang, ia juga yang menyapa Henry dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang fasih, ia seolah sudah mengetahui rencana Sooman. Heechul mengepalkan tangannya kesal, ia berusaha protes karena bagaimanapun sejak kesuksesan U sang produser sudah berjanji untuk menghapus sistem rotasi tapi nyatanya tidak.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan sangat lambat, Kibum seperti Raja, ia mendapat bagian paling banyak untuk single utama album kedua mereka. Tapi tak satupun yang setuju dengan keputusannya untuk pergi, penggemar menolak kehadiran Henry, bahkan nekat berdemo dan membeli saham untuk menetapkan formasi kelompok.

SM terdesak, jika terus dibiarkan bisa dipastikan Super Junior malah akan dibubarkan. Pada akhirnya mereka mengalihkan Kibum ke sebuah drama keluarga yang membuatnya sibuk. Kibum bahkan tidak mendapat apapun untuk lagu Marry U. Henry seperti janji SM akan tetap menjadi _member_ Super Junior maka SM membawa seorang Zhoumi dan membentuk Super Junior M.

Menghindari kecemburuan fans lainnya SM membuat sub grup lainnya untuk _member_ yang tersisa di Korea. Heechul menolak bergabung dengan alasan Kibum belum mendapatkan sub grup tapi sia-sia saja, pasalnya Kibum memang sengaja dijauhkan dari kegiatan idola sementara ia terus dibelokkan ke dunia akting.

SM mengatur semuanya, jatuhnya Kibum, kesibukan drama bahkan kepulangan Kibum ke Los Angeles. Kibum dibiarkan mengikuti album ketiga hanya untuk membesarkan hati penggemar yang merindukannya, meski _member_ yang lain sudah tahu bahwa Kibum bukan lagi milik Super Junior.

"Rambutmu jelek sekali! Dengan bandana jadi terlihat mirip wanita!" ejek Siwon saat melihat Kibum yang sedang membersihkan make upnya. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan _MV_ It's You di mana Kibum di tinggalkan oleh gadis yang dicintainya.

"Berarti aku cantik?" tanya Kibum percaya diri.

"Miris sekali, wajahmu terlihat sedih melepas gadis itu padahal kami lah yang paling sedih dalam hal ini!" kata Siwon tak menanggapi pertanyaan Kibum, "Kau egois!" lanjutnya sembari meremas kaleng colanya, tak peduli jika tanggannya akan terluka.

"Bukan aku." Kibum menggeleng lemah.

"Kalau Zhoumi dan Henry saja mau menjadi _member_ tambahan kenapa kau _member_ tetapnya malah pergi?" wajah maskulin Siwon terlihat mengeras. Tampak sekali garis kekecewaan di raut tampannya.

"Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi, menari hanya sesuai petunjuk dan _rapping_ yang asal-asalan, aku tidak cocok dengan dunia idola yang menuntut kesempurnaan _Hyung_!" Siwon menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Jika kau menganggap dirimu seburuk itu lantas aku apa? Aku adalah _member_ yang paling tidak berguna di antara semuanya, tapi aku bertahan… karena kalian adalah keluargaku!" Kibum menghela napas berat, selalu masalah keluarga yang diungkit oleh teman-temannya dan membuatnya semakin berat untuk pergi.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat _Hyung_." kata Kibum datar, meski begitu hatinya terasa sakit sekarang, "Aku membiarkan diriku masuk kelompok ini karena hanya kelompok inilah yang tidak akan mengikatku sebagai _member_ tetap… karena aku tahu bahwa akulah yang pertama gugur dalam rotasi…"

"KALAU BEGITU PERGILAH DAN JANGAN HARAP KAU BISA KEMBALI LAGI!" Siwon berteriak sangat kencang hingga semua orang menoleh, Siwon memukul wajah Kibum hingga terjatuh tapi Kibum diam saja, mendengar napas Siwon yang berpacu membuatnya sadar betapa besarnya kekecewaan Siwon terhadapnya. Jadi dia hanya tertunduk menahan tangis, meski rambutnya cukup panjang tapi tidak akan cukup untuk menutup wajahnya jika ia menangis.

.

.

.

**07 Februari 2014, Kyunghee Medical Center**

Ruangan bernuansa putih itu dipenuhi oleh beberapa pria tampan, ada Heechul yang dengan setia duduk di samping ranjang tempat Kibum berbaring, ada Kyuhyun dan Kangin yang sudah berada di sana sejak awal Kibum dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Ada Ryeowook yang terus menangis dalam diam, ada Donghae yang sejak sampai hanya berdiri menatap wajah lelah Kibum.

Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Shindong dan Zhoumi juga ada di sana, mereka duduk di sofa karena Kibum belum juga sadar dan tidak mungkin mereka bergerombol di dekat Kibum. Henry masih di Amerika, Leeteuk dan Yesung tidak mungkin izin dari wajib militernya sementara Siwon menolak datang.

"Bagaimana bisa Siwon menolak datang ke sini?" tiba-tiba Donghae berbicara, sejak datang ia sama sekali belum berbicara ataupun menangis, padahal semua _member_ tahu bagaimana cengengnya Donghae, terlebih Kibum adalah adik kesayangannya.

"Sudahlah Hae, Siwon tidak akan mau datang!" kata Eunhyuk tanpa melihat wajah temannya.

"Siwon masih kesal pada Kibum, Hae, jangan lupa kalau Siwon bersama kita maka Kibum tidak akan berani mendekat bahkan saat keluarga Leeteuk _Hyung_ meninggal!" kata Sungmin mengingatkan.

"Tapi waktu neneknya Siwon _Hyung_ meninggal Kibummie meneleponku, dia bertanya bagaimana kabar Siwon _Hyung_… dia mengkhawatirkan Siwon _Hyung_ dan terus membredelku dengan pertanyaan." ujar Kyuhyun membongkar rahasia Kibum.

"Sudahlah… kedatangannya juga tidak akan membangunkan Kibum dia kan bukan Pangeran yang akan mencium Snow White yang keracunan apel." kata Heechul sembari mengelus rambut Kibum sayang, memang benar bahwa Kibum selalu menjadi faforitnya, bahkan ketika ia sudah bertemu dengan seorang Lee Hongki sekalipun.

"Bagaimana jika aku memang Pangeran yang akan datang untuk menyelamatkan Snow Whiteku?" sepuluh pasang mata itu terkejut menatap Siwon yang berdiri dengan bunga berwarna kuning di tangannya.

"_Mwo_?" Donghae melotot saat Siwon berjalan dan menyingkirkan tubuhnya, pria yang baru saja menempati urutan ketujuh pria tertampan di dunia itu meletakkan bunganya di samping tubuh Kibum kemudian mencium dahi Kibum.

"_Yaa_ apa yang kau lakukan!" pekik Heechul yang sudah berdiri sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Siwon, yang lain juga ikut berdiri kaget melihat tingkah Siwon.

"Ta-tangannya bergerak!" seru Kangin membuat perhatian mereka teralih kepada Kibum. Semua mata tertuju kepada tangan Kibum dengan herannya.

Kibum mulai membuka kelopak matanya dan memandang langit-langit rumah sakit yang serba putih, ia menoleh ke sebelah kiri saat merasa ada sesuatu di tangan kirinya, tapi sebelum ia sadar ada jarum _infuse_ di sana ia malah melihat Siwon yang tersenyum hangat dengan tatapan yang lembut.

"_Gwanchanayo_?" tanya Siwon sambil mengusap rambut Kibum, Kibum hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Memang kalian sudah baikan ya?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan polosnya.

"Eum?" Kibum menoleh dan mendapati _member_ Super Junior termasuk Zhoumi tengah mengelilingi tubuhnya, "Aku kenapa?" tanyanya pada Heechul.

"Kyuhyun menemukanmu pingsan di _apartment_, kata _uisanim_ kau keracuanan makan, memangnya apa yang kau makan sampai keracunan begitu heh?" tanya Heechul galak.

Kibum memanyunkan bibirnya kesal, "Sekotak susu cokelat dan ramyun, mungkin sudah kadaluarsa karena rasanya asam." jawab Kibum apa adanya.

"_Babo_! Bagaimana mungkin kau makan makanan basi! Mau bunuh diri sih jangan ngerepotin orang gitu dong!" protes Kyuhyun membuat kepalanya mendapat pukulan dari Sungmin, Ryeowook, Donghae dan Kangin. Heechul hanya melotot saja, sudah cukup Kyuhyun dipukul oleh empat orang, pikirnya.

"Ehm! Sepertinya Siwon mau bicara?" Shindong menginterupsi.

"Ini apa?" tanya Zhoumi sembari memegang bunga kuning yang tergeletak di samping tubuh Kibum.

"Bunga sperma hahaha…" Siwon memukul tangan Zhoumi lalu menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang menjawab seenaknya.

"Akasia?" gumam Kibum tidak yakin, ia kemudian menatap Siwon, sementara yang ditatap langsung salah tingkah.

"Eum… ne… Kibum-ah err… aku minta maaf atas… eum… atas kejadian 5 tahun lalu." Kibum tersenyum mendengar permintaan maaf Siwon yang meskipun terdengar kaku tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menutupi ketulusan di sinar matanya.

"Bantu aku bangun!" perintah Kibum membuat Siwon linglung.

"_Ne_?" tanya Siwon .

"Aku mau duduk!" kata Kibum memaksa, Siwon melirik Heechul meminta persetujuaan bagaimanapun juga ia tidak bisa seenaknya membahayakan orang sakit terlebih di hadapan ibu surinya seperti sekarang ini.

"Baiklah." Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kibum dengan gugup, Sungmin membantu mengubah posisi ranjang agar Kibum lebih mudah bersandar saat duduk.

"Bunga itu untukku _Hyung_?" tanya Kibum berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

"Tentu saja." Siwon menatap Kibum gugup.

"Lantas apakah arti bunga ini sama dengan perasaanmu, _Hyung_?" tanya Kibum lagi.

Siwon tercengang, Kibum sadar begitu cepat, dia pikir tak semua orang tahu akan arti bunga akasia yang dibawanya itu.

"Iya, bunga ini menggambarkan perasaanku Kibum-ah, aku… selama ini… aku mencintaimu Kibum-ah." pernyataan Siwon terang saja membuat teman-temannya tercengang.

"_Nado Hyung_…" jawab Kibum sambil tertawa canggung, air mata sudah lolos membasahi pipinya, sayangnya rambut panjangnya sudah ia pangkas sejak lama jadi tak ada lagi yang bisa disembunyikannya.

"Mianhae Kibum-ah… aku menyakitmu!" Siwon menarik Kibum ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"_Aniya Hyung_! Aku lah yang menyakitimu selama ini, aku yang pergi meninggalkanmu tanpa mau mengerti perasaanmu, aku yang salah _Hyung_!" bantah Kibum, tangisnya sudah pecah, ia sudah tidak peduli dengan citra dingin yang dipasangkan oleh SM padanya, yang jelas menangis kencang di dada Siwon justru membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Kalau begitu kembalilah Bum…" pinta Siwon dengan nada memelas.

"Bagaimana bisa aku kembali jika kau sudah mengusirku _Hyung_!" tangis Kibum semakin kencang, seperti bocah yang mengadu pada ayahnya, ia kini memukuli dada Siwon kesal. _Member_ lain hanya tersenyum menyaksikan adegan romantis Siwon dan Kibum yang selama ini mereka kenal sebagai air dan minyak yang meskipun berada dalam satu wadah tapi tidak pernah menyatu, malah berpelukan dan saling mengatakan cinta.

Kyuhyun mengambil bunga akasia dan meniupnya, "Bunga akasia yang berarti cinta yang tersembunyi!" katanya membuat Siwon dan Kibum memerah malu. Selalu ada alasan di balik kesalahan sayangnya kesalahan itu hanya memperlambat kebahagiaan.

The End

Sedih denger drama Kibum di cancel T.T Kira emang delulu dan sampai saat ini masih berpikir kenapa Kibum ngga dibalikin ke SJ aja?

Oke maaf jadi curcol xD ini bikinnya karena lagi kangen Kibum jadi banyak kilas baliknya hehehe

Mind to review?


End file.
